The present disclosure relates to a closure assembly for a tank filler neck, and particularly to a capless closure assembly for a vehicle fuel tank that operates to close the filler neck automatically as soon as a fuel-dispensing pump nozzle is removed from the filler neck following refueling of the tank. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system for coupling a capless closure assembly to a fuel-tank filler neck.